School Days:  The Rise Of The Wolfpack
by TSFiction19
Summary: Barnabas Collins and his cousin Quentin are the Headmasters for a Private School for mutants, aliens and gifted youngsters.  Part of my "Avenging Shadows" Universe...


This is a part of my "Avenging Shadows" Universe and a follow-up to the story "Avenging Shadows". Some of the characters are owned by Marvel Comics, some are owned by Dan Curtis Productions and some are Dougie Originals... I think you'll be able to figure out who is who. Thanks for reading...

School Days: The Rise Of The Wolfpack

Collinsport, Maine

The former Avenger known as Mantis and Quentin Collins are sitting in the kitchen of the old house known as Collinwood discussing the affairs of the day.

"From what Barnabas told me on the phone last night, Julia is adapting quite well to her rebirth", Quentin said as he sipped his coffee.

"It must be quite an experience to be dead and then brought back to life as she was", Mantis remarked.

"You've done it", Quentin said. "Travelled to space, spent years away from this planet and were thought dead for a long time."

"That's different in that this one was never truly dead", Mantis said. "And Julia was truly dead. Only Mephisto's hatred of you and Barnabas allowed us to venture to his realm and manage a rescue and resurrection." 

"It was quite an experience for all of us", Quentin said. "And I'm glad it worked out so well. Julia is back among the living, albeit physically about thirty years younger than she was when she died, so I'd count it definitely as a win."

"I'm also glad that Barnabas has been able to be there for her, to help her readjust", Mantis said.

"I am too", Quentin said. "Since his own curse is under control now, thanks the serum that Dr. Pym created, maybe having Julia back will finally allow him.. and her to find happiness."

"So what are your plans for today?", Mantis asked Quentin. "Anything special?"

"Not too much", Quentin said. "Going over to the other house to discuss with Elizabeth some legal matters regarding some investments. How about you?"

"This one plans to spend some time tending to the garden that Willie and I have planted behind the house, and then some meditation before Jacques comes home tonight."

"That's right. I had forgotten that Jacques is coming home for the weekend from Xaiver's school. Will he be needing us to go get him?", Quentin asked.

"No, he told this one that he had a ride and would be here roughly around six or so", Mantis said. "This one is looking forward to seeing her son again."

"Me too", Quentin said. "It's been far too quiet around here since he started attending Xaiver's school. Has he mentioned how his training to use his powers is coming along?"

"He told this one that he has been working on his teleportation abilities with the X-Man, Nightcrawler and his control is vastly improved in that area. Emma Frost has been helping him with his telepathy and empathic abilities and I'm sure he's gotten much stronger and precise with those abilities as well."

"Willie is in town shopping", Quentin said. "I'll call him and have him pick up a welcome home cake for Jacques."

"When are Barnabas and Julia coming home?", Mantis asked.

"By the end of the week", Quentin said. "Barnabas had some business in London that needed to be wrapped up, but he said it's nearly complete."

"Good", Mantis said. "This one will be glad when everyone is back home."

"And I'm glad that you're finally calling it home", Quentin said to Mantis as he stood up.

"It does feel like a home to this one", Mantis said. "And that is something this one can not say about many places during her lifetime."

"Well, it's your home... and Jacques home as well, for as long as you'd like it to be", Quentin said. "And now, I'd better get over to the other house. Elizabeth is a stickler for being on time."

"Have fun", Mantis smiled. "This one too must get to work."

"See you later", Quentin said as he walked out of the room, giving Mantis a hug and kiss on the head. "I'll be back soon!"

Mantis watched him go as she took one final sip of her tea.

"Yes, this does feel like a home", she thought to herself as she placed her glass in the sink. "And it's a very nice feeling indeed."

Professor Charles Xaiver sat in his study and pondered the days events. His school, the Xaiver Institute for Higher Education, which also serves as the home base for the mutant team, The X-Men, had been attacked again. A anti-mutant hate group calling itself the "Friends of Humanity" had tried to infiltrate the school, but were quickly stopped by several of the X-Men before they could cause much damage.

"But what if none of the X-Men had been available", Xaiver thought to himself. "Who would have protected the students?"

Xaiver let out a loud sigh. It wasn't the first time that the security had been breached and the school had been attacked and it wouldn't be the last.

"Three times in the past month", he sighed. "And so long as the X-Men are here, it's only going to get worse."

Xaiver continued to ponder the situation.

"Maybe I should close down this part of the Institute and send the younger students to Emma Frost and Sean at the Massachusetts Academy in Snow Valley", Xaiver pondered to himself. "Or maybe to Moria over at Muir Island? The mansion could serve as the headquarters for the X-Men while the students receive training and their educations elsewhere. It would certainly be safer for the children."

Xaiver let out another loud sigh and glanced down at his desk and the stack of files he had assembled for possible new students for the school.

"Or maybe I should look for an alternate means to help these young people?"

Xaiver took a sip of his coffee and once more glanced at the files on his desk.

"Maybe?"

Xaiver picked up the phone and started dialing.

"It's a crazy idea, but just maybe..."

Mantis and Quentin Collins gave each other one final look before they got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the large mansion.

"I wonder why Professor Xaiver called us and asked us to pick up Jacques here at the school instead of allowing him to travel on his own?", Mantis asked.

"No telling", Quentin answered. "I guess he had some reason."

Quentin and Mantis approached the huge front doors of the Weschester Estate.

"They know we're here, so we may as well knock", Quentin said.

"This one just keeps wondering why Professor Xaiver asked to meet with us?", Mantis replied.

"Maybe Jacques teleported someone into the middle of that lake we passed when we entered the grounds?", Quentin quipped.

But he was also wondering why he and Mantis had been asked by Professor Charles Xaiver to come visit him at his Weschester mansion, which also served both as The Xaiver Institute for Higher Learning, as well as home base for the mutant team, known as the X-Men.

Quentin knocked on the huge front door, which was quickly answered by their friend and former team-mate from the Avengers International team, Bobby Drake, aka The Iceman.

"Hey guys", Bobby said as he answered the door. "Come on in the house."

"Iceman", Mantis smiled at the young man.

"What's up, Frosty?", Quentin quipped.

"The Plant Lady and Fang Face", Bobby joked back as he led them into the main hall. "Welcome to the big time."

"How have you been doing, Bobby?", Quentin asked as they followed Drake.

"Doing good", Bobby smiled. "Save the world, teach a class, fight a sentinal. Same old stuff. How about you guys?"

"Quiet", Quentin said. "No major disasters or curses or ghosts."

"Good deal", Bobby smiled.

"So Robert", Mantis asked. "Do you have any idea why Professor Xaiver asked this one and Quentin to come here today?"

"Yeah, Icepick", Quentin asked. "What has Jacques done?"

"Starr", said Bobby, referring to Jacques by his code-name, "is doing great. Matter of fact, he's with Wolvie, Kitty and Jubilee in the Danger Room right now."

"So this isn't about this one's son?", Mantis asked.

"Not so far as I know", Iceman replied. "But I'm getting a telepathic message from the Professor. He'd like to speak to both of you in his office right now."

Mantis and Quentin looked at each other.

"Lead on, Ice Cube", Quentin smirked.

"Sure thing, Wolfie", Iceman shot back and led the two through the hallways to Professor Xaiver's office.

He let Mantis and Quentin into the office.

"The Professor asks that you have a seat. He'll be here in a second.", Iceman said. "Anyone want a drink or anything?"

Both Quentin and Mantis declined, so Iceman left the two sitting there in the huge office.

"I wonder what the Professor wants?", Quentin asked once more.

"This one doesn't know", Mantis replied. "But I think we're fixing to find out."

A few minutes later, Professor Charles Xaiver, world's strongest telepath and founder of the X-Men, came into the office.

"I'm sorry that I'm running late". Xaiver apologized as he greeted them both. "A small situation had to be rectified."

"Nothing too serious, I hope", Quentin smiled.

"No", Xaiver replied. "Northstar and Gambit had a small argument that had to be nipped in the bud before it got out of hand. I swear that sometimes, the adults are worse than the children."

Both Mantis and Quentin laughed at this, having met and being aware of how tempermental some of the X-Men, especially Northstar and Gambit, could be.

"So I would guess that you're wondering why I asked the two of you here today?", Xaiver said.

"Straight to the point, eh Professor", Quentin smiled.

"This one was wondering exactly that", Mantis said. "Is it Jacques?", she asked.

"No", Xaiver said. "He's been an exemplary student and is a joy to have around."

"If it's not the kid", Quentin said, "then you're heading some kind of help. But what can a Celestial empath and a part-time werewolf do for you that any of your students can't do already?"

"You're right, Mr. Collins", Xaiver started to say, but Quentin quickly stopped him.

"Quentin", he said. "Mr. Collins is reserved for some of the more stuffy members of my family."

"Quentin", Xaiver corrected himself. "As I was saying, you're right. I do need to ask for your help, but not quite in the manner that you seem to be thinking."

"Whatever it is Professor, you know that we'll help if we're able. The X-Men have helped out the Avengers many times and Bobby was our team-mate in the Avengers International team", replied Quentin.

"And with this one's son as one of your students, we would be glad to help out if we can", Mantis added.

"I'm glad to hear that", Xaiver said. "And to answer your earlier question, Quentin, two heroes with the experience and abilities that the two of you possess, would be invaluable to a team like my X-Men. But again, that's not why I asked you here."

"So why did you ask us here", Mantis asked.

"As of late, things here at the school, and for the X-Men, have been very hectic. Even more so than usual. The security here at the Mansion has been compromised on several occasions. And to be perfectly blunt, I do not feel that this is a safe enviroment for novices and untrained students to learn."

"That is very concerning", Quentin agreed. "But I suppose that you have a plan to help ensure the safety of the school and it's students."

"My plans are, for the moment, to transfer the majority of the students here to the other branch of our school at the Massachusetts Academy in Snow Valley, which is currently being operated by Emma Frost and Sean Cassidy, who I believe you know as Banshee. Several of my former students will also transfer there to help maintain security and help with the administrative duties. I feel that the biggest risk to having the school here is that this also is the base of operations for the X-Men and that makes it a target. Separating the school from the team operations should lessen the chance of any trouble for the students."

"That makes sense", Quentin said, "but that doesn't explain why you asked Mantis and I to come here."

"Well, this is where it gets slightly more complicated", Xaiver said. "What I'd like to ask the two of you to do, if you're interested, is to help set up and run a third branch of our school."

"What?", Quentin asked.

"I'll be blunt", Xaiver said. "There are some students that need extra guidance and attention in the development of their powers and in their lives as well. While I would prefer to deal with these students myself, I don't have the time necessary to do so. And I don't believe that the Academy would be the right enviroment for them either. Normally, I would send them to my colleague at Muir Island, Dr. Moria MacTaggert, but with Excaliber residing there, that place is as much a target as the mansion. So I need to find an alternative."

"But why this one and Quentin?", Mantis asked. "Surely there are others who are far more qualified?"

"Maybe so", Xaiver said, "but time is of the essence and based on what I know of the two of you, as well as Quentin's cousin, Barnabas, are perfectly qualified and are just what I... and these students need."

"You're crazy, Xaiver!", Quentin said.

"Quentin, look at yourself. Look at Mantis. I spoke earlier about experience and courage. You're an immortal man who's lived over two hundred years, with adventures and experiences that most can't even begin to dream or think about. And Mantis is the Celestial Madonna. She's lived among the stars and in space, not to mention the unique perceptions that her empathic powers give her. And then add the experiences that both of you have had as associates of the Avengers."

"So we've both been around the block a few times", Quentin said. "That doesn't make us teachers or administrators or anything like that."

"This one is also unsure", Mantis replied. "It all seems so overwhelming."

"I'm not trying to force you to do anything", Xaiver said. "What I would like to ask is that you just think about it."

"Where would the school be located", Mantis asked. "I assume that you've got a location in mind."

"We're working on that", Xaiver said. "We're hunting for an estate that's large, yet private and can be easily renovated to suit our needs. Why do you ask?"

"This one may know of a place", Mantis said.

"I see", Xaiver said. "Well, will the two of you please consider my proposition?"

"You do realize that we'll most likely say no", Quentin replied.

"I understand that", Xaiver said. "But think about it."

Xaiver reached into his desk and pulled out some folders, passing them over to Mantis and Quentin.

"And what's this?", Quentin asked.

"Information", Xaiver smiled. "About the school, the curriculam, the students, and everything else that you will need to know to make your decision."

"How long before you need an answer?", Quentin asked.

"As soon as possible", Xaiver replied. "I'd really like to get moving on this as quickly as I can."

Quentin looked at Mantis, who gave him a small nod.

"We'll look over everything this weekend and let you know something by next Friday", Quentin said.

"Excellent", Xaiver smiled. "And now, I'm getting a telepathic message from Jean Grey. It's nearly time for lunch. Would you care to join us?"

"That'd be great. I'm starving", Quentin said.

"This one is also slightly hungry", Mantis replied. "Will Jacques be eating with us?"

"He'll be there, as will the majority of my X-Men and students", Xaiver said.

"Then lead the way, Professor", Quentin said as he stood up. "Let's eat!"

After enjoying the rest of the day with the staff and students at Xaiver's, Mantis and Quentin drove back down the highway towards their home in Collinsport, Maine. Mantis's son, Jacques, chose to stay at the school, deciding to teleport back to Collinwood the next day, so Mantis and Quentin were alone to conversate and discuss Xaiver's proposal.

"So what do you think about Xaiver's proposition?", Quentin asked Mantis.

"This one is intrigued", Mantis replied. "It would certainly be an experience."

"It would be crazy", Quentin said. "I don't know what the Professor must have been putting in his pipe?"

"All the points that he made were perfectly valid", Mantis said.

"But what do I know about being a teacher?", Quentin asked.

"This one is sure that you've learned something worth teaching over the past two hundred years", Mantis quipped.

"Ha Ha! Very funny", Quentin replied. "But seriously, I'm not sure about all of this."

"Well, we can discuss with with Barnabas and Dr. Hoffman in the morning when they return", Mantis said.

"Julia and Barnabas are due back in the morning?", Quentin asked. "Great! When did you speak to them?"

"Barnabas left a message on my cell phone", Mantis smiled. "The Maria Stark has managed to get Dr. Hoffman's legal status rectified and all of her credentials updated."

"Had to be a job for them", Quentin commented. "Trying to make a person who was resurrected from the dead and came back thirty years younger than when she died and get them a valid ID card. I'd hate to see the red tape on that one."

"They did the same for this one when I returned to earth from my travels in space", Mantis replied. "And for Patsy Walker, the Hellcat, as well."

"So this back from the dead thing must happen quite often in the super-hero world", Quentin said.

"And in the world of the Collins family too, it seems", Mantis replied.

"Touche", Quentin said. "My cousin and I are definitely proof of that."

"Have you had a chance to look over some of the files Xaiver gave us?", Mantis asked. "Some of these students and their backgrounds."

"It's a rough world sometimes", Quentin said. "I can see why Xaiver is concerned about some of these kids."

Mantis and Quentin both remained silent and lost in their thoughts as they continued the drive home from Xaivers to Collinwood.

Soon, after Barnabas Collins and Dr. Julia Hoffman had arrived home and settled in, Quentin and Mantis joined them at the table.

"It's great to have the two of you back", Quentin told his cousin and the Doctor. "This place is so quiet when everyone is away."

"I'll bet Willie enjoys the peace though", Julia smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"No ma'am, Julia", Willie said as he walked into the room. "I like it a lot better when everyone is here."

"It is good to be home", Barnabas smiled.

"So how is the serum working, Barnabas?", Mantis asked.

""Excellent", Barnabas said. "Julia and I went by the Avengers Mansion and talked to Dr. Pym before we came home and he gave me an examination. My body is reacting well to the serum and it seems to be holding up quite well."

"And how are you holding up, Julia?", Quentn asked the Doctor.

"Dr. Pym gave me an examination as well and there is no sign of the cancer that originally killed me anywhere in my body. I guess when you guys rescued me from hell and I was brought back as this younger version of myself, we left the cancer, as well as the aches and pains of old age with Mephisto."

"How about in your readjustment to being alive once more?", Mantis asked. "It took this one quite a while to adjust after her death and concurrent exile into space."

"It's been difficult at times", Julia admitted. "Things are so much faster now and the world is so different. But Barnabas has been a great help, as have the people from the Stark Foundation. I'm beginning to be more comfortable."

"Julia is much too modest", Barnabas smiled. "She has adjusted to this world much faster than I did upon my return, and in fact, was commenting the other day about looking for something to do, to take advantage of the opportunities we've been presented."

"Dr. Pym did offer me a job working for the Avengers as a psychician and counselor", Julia admitted. "And I'm intrigued, but I have no desire to move to New York Ciry. I'd much rather stay here in Collinsport, if I can."

"Maybe reopen your doctors office?", Willie asked.

"Maybe", Julia smiled sadly. "But there are several good doctors already here in Collinsport and after all I've witnessed and experienced, the idea of being a small town doctor just doesn't really seem too appealing."

"Well, maybe we have a solution here", Quentin said. "Do you guys remember Professor Xaiver?"

"He's the man who runs the school where Jacques attends", Mantis added.

"He's also the founder of the X-Men", Barnabas remarked.

"Charles Xaiver is also one of the top experts on genetics and mutations", Julia said. "I've read several of his papers and attended several lectures of his years ago. He's a very amazing and powerful man."

"That's the one", Quentin quipped.

"Well, yesterday Mantis and I were asked to come down to Xaiver's school and meet with the Professor", Quentin started.

And he went on to explain the meeting and how Professor Xaiver had attempted to recruit Mantis and himself as potential Headmasters for a private school, to be affiliated with Xaiver's. He showed the folders that Xaiver had given him and threw out the whole presentation, just as Xaiver himself had only twenty-four hours earlier.

"A school for mutants?", Barnabas said. "Fascinating idea."

"Not just mutants", Mantis said, "but for gifted youths of all kinds."

"I'm not sure about Xaiver's choice of teachers though", Quentin remarked once more. "I can understand Mantis, and Julia is a natural, but you and I?"

"Nonsense", Julia interjected. "Both you and Barnabas are compassionate, warm, very intelligent and would make excellent mentors for anyone."

"But the baggage we bring...", Barnabas started to say, but Mantis cut him off.

"We all have baggage", she said. "It's part of what makes us who we are."

"I can't think that parents would willingly put their students under the supervision of a vampire", Barnabas frowned.

"From what I see, reading these profiles", Julia commented, "I don't think the parents give a damn. Most of these kids come from broken homes and are just looking for some stability."

"And besides, your curse is under control, thanks to the serum you take", Mantis said. "And this one is totally comfortable with her child around you and Quentin."

"But the whole idea of running a school", Barnabas said.

"I think it's a great idea", Julia said. "I know that I've been feeling restless and looking for something to do, and I know that Mantis has as well."

"That's true", Mantis agreed. "This one occasionally feels the longing for adventure."

"I think we all do at times", Quentin said. "But a school?"

"Excuse me", Willie interjected. "Can I say something?"

"Of course, Willie", Barnabas said.

"I've been listening and you really ought to do it. All of you."

"Why do you think so, Willie?", Quentin asked.

"Because those kids need someone to help them and protect them and Barnabas and Quentin... I know you guys can do that. Julia just came back from the dead and she's looking for something to do. Maybe this is why she came back. To help those kids? And Mantis... you're a super hero and you've been all over the universe, but I've seen you with Jacques and that's when you're happiest. You're a great mom and so smart, sweet and caring. These kids in those folders.. they need a mom like that. They need someone to help 'em and guide 'em and listen to 'em. And you can do that."

Willie paused for a second as everyone's eyes stayed focused on the younger man.

"And you Quentin... you're not sure if you can do this. Why not? You're smart and you're resourceful and I know that you're scared of the challenge, but you ain't got nothing to be scared of. You've been great with Jacques and you'd be great with these kids too."

And finally, Willie turned to Barnabas...

"And Barnabas, you say that you can't do it because you're a vampire? Like Mantis said, you've got that curse under control. Maybe the old you couldn't do it, but you've changed over the years and are one of the best guys I know. You've been there for me and so many others. They say that vampires ain't got no souls, but that's a lie cause you've got the biggest heart and biggest soul of anyone I've ever known. You can do it, Barnabas. And those kids need you. Xaiver wouldn't have asked you... any of you, if he didn't think you were capable and the best people for the job. You ought to at least give it a shot."

Once Willie finished talking, he could feel everyone's gaze upon him.

"Well, that's what I think", he said quietly.

"Very well said, Willie", Julia said.

"Indeed it was", Barnabas added. "And Willie... thank you!"

"Does that mean you're going to do it?", Willie asked.

Barnabas looked around at the others to see three heads nod their affirmation.

"Yes Willie, I do believe we are", Barnabas smiled.

"And I believe I even know where we could locate this school?", Julia added. "How about Windcliff Sanitarium?"

"The hospital you once ran?", Mantis asked.

"Of course", Quentin smiled. "It'd be perfect. It's fairly close, so we wouldn't have to leave Collinwood, and it's secluded enough."

"And it's currently owned by the Collins family estate", Barnabas said.

"And it's over fifty rooms", Julia said. "Plus, before we transformed it into a sanitarium, it was a private school back in the early 1900's. So it wouldn't take much work to renovate it and retore it to it's original use."

"We can ride out and check out the building this afternoon", Quentin said. "But as I recall, it was still in great shape the last time I was out there."

"So does that mean we should call Professor Xaiver and tell him yes?", Willie asked.

"Yes", Barnabas smiled. "Most definitely yes!"

Upon notifying Professor Xaiver of their decision, things began to move quickly. Renovation began on what was once Windcliff Sanitarium and in just a few short months, under the supervision of Willie Loomis, the building and it's grounds were quickly transformed into a fine, looking estate, to be known as the Stoddard Institute, in honor of Collins family matriach Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. It was quickly decided that Quentin Collins would act as Headmaster for the school, while Dr. Julia Hoffman would act as medical doctor, counselor and Administrator. Barnabas would serve in an Advisor's capacity, while Mantis would act as a counselor for the new school. Willie Loomis was offered the job of over-seeing the staff that was needed for the school, but declined the role, preferring to remain at Collinwood.

"So things have really began to take shape", Julia said as she and Barnabas walked around the new campus.

"Have you seen the new sub-basements yet?", Barnabas said. "There are three levels below what was once the basement and it's all so...modern."

"It's going to take some getting used to", Julia admitted. "I ran this place for eighteen years and even I'm going to need a map to find my way around."

"When are the staff expected to start arriving?", Barnabas asked.

"Well, one of Xaiver's former students, Danielle Moonstar, will be arriving tonight, along with Hank McCoy, who will be installing the security system for the Institute."

"It will be good to see Dr. McCoy again", Barnabas smiled.

"As for the rest of the staff, Willie's found someone to handle the cooking and housekeeping and she'll be here in the morning. And I think Professor Xaiver mentioned something about a couple of other potential teachers that he's attempting to track down."

"How about the students?", Barnabas asked.

"Well, Jacques is already here and moved in", Julia smiled. "He's with Mantis and Quentin exploring the new sub-basements."

"And the others?", Barnabas asked.

"I think we have another week before they arrive", Julia said. "Professor Xaiver said that either he or Miss Frost would call and let me know soon."

"So are we getting students transfering from Xaiver's school in Weschester, from the Massachusetts Academy or what?", Barnabas asked.

"The way I understand it, we'll start with a small class of probably seven or eight students. I believe Jacques is the only current student of Xaiver's that is transferring here. The rest will be new recruits", Julia answered.

"So Xaiver finds them and brings them to us?", Barnabas said.

"Why not?", a voice called out as Quentin joined the pair. "We're a fun bunch to be around."

"If you say so, Quentin", Barnabas said with a small smile. "I thought you were getting familiar with the new lower levels of the Institute." 

"I was", Quentin said. "But Mantis and Jacques decided that it was time to go meditate, so they abandoned me and I decided to come find the two of you."

"So have you gotten this place figured out yet?", Julia asked. "I set up the medical facilities earlier today and it's like having an entire hospital wing for my own use."

"I found what will be my office", Quentin said. "And the kitchen. Aside from that, I keep getting lost."

"You'll figure it out soon enough, Cousin", Barnabas smiled.

"You have an office here too, Barnabas. Did you know that?". Quentin asked with a smirk.

"Why would I need an office?", Barnabas asked.

"For your role as an administrator and somewhere that you can hide from the students", Quentin laughed. "It's very nice. We used furniture found in storage at the old house and I think you'll like it."

"We'll see", Barnabas said with a grim smile.

Suddenly, the ringing of a cell phone screamed through the air. Quentin reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"It's Professor Xaiver. I need to take this."

Quentin put the phone to his ear and walked off while Julia and Barnabas continued their conversation. Moments later, Quentin returned.

"That was the Professor. He's faxing over some papers about a potential new student", Quentin said as he rejoined his friends. "And I will have to fly out west to meet and recruit this young man."

"Where to?", Barnabas asked.

"Forks, Washington", Quentin said.

"Hmmmm", Barnabas said. "So is this new person a vampire or a werewolf?"

"What?", Julia asked.

"Either a shape-changing mutant or a werewolf", Quentin said. "How did you know, Barnabas?"

"Forks is a very special place that has two major power groups. A family of vampires named the Cullens, who by choice, do not drink human blood", Barnabas started to explain.

"How do they survive?", Julia asked. "We tried other forms of blood when treating you and human blood was essential to your survival."

"There are different types of vampires from different bloodlines", Barnabas said. "My situation is the result of a magical curse. The Cullens, I believe, are decended from the Volturi from Italy. And then you have the common vampire who is essentially a human who had the misfortune of being bitten or sired by another vampire. These are descended from the Dracula bloodline, I believe."

"Yeah, you can talk about that later", Quentin interupted. "What do you know about the werewolves of the area?"

"They're part of the Quiluete Indian tribe and are considered the tribes protectors", Barnabas said. "A select group of young men who possess an extra gene that allows them to transform into giant wolves. This usually happens around the time of puberty and the young werewolf becomes part of a pack, who's primary function is to kill vampires and protect the tribe." 

"You seem to know a lot about them, Barnabas", Julia commented.

"Research when I was wandering the globe in search of a cure for my curse, not long after I left Collinwood the second time", Barnabas replied grimly. "One of the persons I spoke to in my search was Carlisle Cullen."

"Well, it's not the Cullen family I'll need to see. It's a young man at the Quiluete Reservation who the Professor is interested in", Quentin said. "I'll be flying out there in the morning."

"Are you sure? It might not be safe", Julia said. "And how will a tribe of werewolves react to a more traditional wolf-man in their midst."

"I agree. It will be risky for you", Barnabas said.

"I won't be alone", Quentin said. "I'll be meeting one of Xaiver's people at the airport who will accompany me to the Reservation and help out."

"One of the X-Men?", Barnabas asked.

"I'm not sure", Quentin said. "I believe so."

"So what's the information on this young man?", Julia asked. "Will he be coming here as a student?"

"Charles told me to evaluate the kid and his situation and make that decision based on my judgement", Quentin said.

"Lord help us", Julia smiled.

"So what should we do while you're off recruiting young werewolves?", Barnabas asked his cousin.

"Just keep doing what you're doing and getting the school ready for some students", Quentin smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell Mantis that I'll be flying out in the morning to Washington."

With that, Quentin got up and walked off to locate Mantis.

"Two to one that Mantis ends up going with him", Julia whispered to Barnabas as Quentin walked off.

"No bet", Barnabas said. "She will definitely be going on this trip."

"You guys know I can hear you, right?", Quentin shouted from down the hall. "Enhanced werewolf hearing, remember?"

"I believe I need to get back to Collinwood", Barnabas said, quickly standing up.

"And I've got to get my labs set up properly", Julia said as she stood up.

Julia and Barnabas took off in their seperate directions to accomplish their given tasks while Quentin, satisfied that he had unnerved them, went off in search of Mantis.

In the fabled realm of Mt. Olympus, the goddess of wisdom, Athena, sat and looked out the window of her palace. It was a beautiful landscape that met her eyes and she smiled. Then a frown appeared as she noticed her mortal ward, her nephew, the boy known as Daniel Robinson sitting in the distance, surrounded by some of the wild animals that roamed Olympus. Daniel was what the humans called a mutant and posessed the ability to talk to and understand animals. Daniel was also the son of the goddess of the moon, Diana and a human, so his presence on Olympus was allowed.

"But are we doing right by the child to deny him his mortal heritage", Athena thought to herself. "It would be in his best interests to learn the ways of mortals, as well as the ways of the Olympians. But his mutant abilities might be a problem."

As Athena sat and thought in silence, a memory surfaced of a group of mortal youths who had created quite a stir in Asgard a few years past.

"I believe they called themselves the New Mutants and were part of a school for powered youth. That may be just what Daniel needs."

Athena rang a small bell and quickly, one of her servants entered the room.

"Yes ma'am", the servant asked.

"Please contact Hercules and have him meet me at his earliest convenience", she told the servant. "I wish to know more about some mortal associates of his." 

"As you wish", the servant said quietly before leaving the room.

Athena looked once more out the window at the youth, Daniel, who was brushing the fur of a rare albino tiger, one of her favorite pets.

"He is the son of my heart and I will miss him if he leaves Olympus, but I know that this is what must be done."

Later that evening at the Stoddard Institute, Dr. Julia Hoffman was sitting at a small desk, checking over some last minute paperwork for the school. Earlier, the newest member of the faculty, a young woman named Dani Moonstar, had arrived and was getting settled in her quarters. Quentin and Mantis had left to drive to Xaiver's school in Weschester so they could use the X-Men's jets in their upcoming trip to Forks, WA.

Also arriving earlier in the evening was an elderly woman named Dolly Donahue, who would act as the housekeeper and cook for the school. Julia smiled at the thought of the older woman, who at one time had been involved with Issac Christians, The Gargoyle, and had previously served in a similar job with a band of super-heroes that included The Beast, Iceman, Angel and several others called the New Defenders.

"Well, at least she won't startle easy and should be able to adapt to any craziness with few problems", Julia thought to herself.

Julia looked down at the paperwork on her desk.

"Quentin should be doing this", she said with a sigh. "Or at least hire a secretary or administrator for this kind of thing."

With another deep sigh, Julia resumed work on the forms and paperwork laying on the desk. It wasn't long before her thoughts were interupted by the sound of a phone. Julia picked up the phone.

"Stoddard Institute. Dr. Hoffman speaking", she answered. "Yes,this is Julia Hoffman!"

Suddenly a barrage of emotion and words came barelling at Julia through the phoneline.

"Calm down and speak slowly", Julia was forced to tell the voice on the other end of the line as a panicky, rushed voice screeched at her.

After listening for several minutes, Julia had reached a decision.

"Yes, I remember you. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you", Julia told the caller. "Yes, I know where that is and can be there in 45 minutes. Don't go anywhere."

After hanging up the phone, Julia reached for her jacket and started to leave the office.

"I don't think I should go alone", she thought to herself. "I wonder where Barnabas is tonight?"

Julia picked up the phone and dialed Collinwood. Willie answered the phone and informed her that Barnabas was not at the house.

"Maybe he's at the school", Willie suggested. "I haven't seen him since dinner time."

"Well, if he returns tonight, have him call me on my cell phone", Julia said. "Thank you, Willie."

After hanging up the phone, Julia decided to go see if the new teacher, Dani, would accompany her.

"She was a super hero and should be used to meeting strangers late at night", Julia thought to herself. "Plus, it will give us a chance to get to know each other."

With that thought in mind, Julia took off down the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"I just hope she hasn't went to sleep yet", Julia said to herself.

A short time later, Julia Hoffman and Dani Moonstar were in a car headed down the highway towards Collinsport.

"So do you often get phone calls in the middle of the night like this?", Dani asked as she yawned.

"Not often", Julia admitted. "But this is different. The young lady who called, her name is Alicia Gentry, seemed so depserate. And when she mentioned the Friends of Humanity..."

"Whoa", Dani said. "Go back a second. What about the Friends of Humanity?"

"Alicia", Julia replied, "said that the FOH was after her and had been chasing her for weeks. I was an associate of her fathers and she tracked me down to help."

"So you know her?", Dani asked.

"Not well", Julia admitted. "I worked with her father nearly fifteen years ago on some projects. She was just a baby then, but I do remember her."

"Did she specify what exactly that she needed help for?", Dani asked.

""Not exactly", Julia said. "She was scared and rambling. My impression is that she had some sort of mutant manifestation and it caught the attention of the FOH, so she went on the run."

"And just happened to track you down and show up just as we're getting the Institute set up? That sounds mighty suspicious to me", Dani remarked.

"It is odd", Julia admitted, "but we'll find out more once we find Alicia. We're nearly at the Bus Depot."

"Well, when we get to the Depot, let me out first to scout the area. I've got a feeling that I shouldn't be too obvious with my presence and if the Friends of Humanity are involved it might be better to let them think you're alone", Dani said.

"You think this might be a trap?", Julia asked.

"I just would rather be safe than sorry", Dani said. "Let me off up here on the right."

Julia pulled over and Dani quickly moved to get out of the car.

"Go ahead and park in the front of the Depot and go inside", Dani told Julia. "If this girl is in there, she should spot you and make contact.."

"And what are you going to do?", Julia asked Dani, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm going to be watching and make sure that no one decides to try anything", Dani said. "And once you're clear, I'll meet you up the road."

Julia nodded in agreement and Dani, looking around, vanished into the darkness. Julia drove on up to the Collinsport Bus Depot and quickly found a spot up near the front door to park her car. Moving quickly, she got out of the car, looked around and entered the front door. Upon entering the Depot, Julia was amazed at how clean everything was.

"Last bus station I was in", she thought to herself, "was filled with winos and prostitutes. This is so much nicer."

Julia looked around and though a few people were scattered here and there, she didn't see anyone who matched the description of the young woman who she had spoken to earlier. Taking a deep breath, Julia decided to walk over to the Ticket Center to question the young man working there. Maybe he had seen the young girl.

Suddenly, a young female came walking up.

"Dr. Hoffman", the woman asked tentively.

"Yes, are you Alicia", Julia replied.

"Thank God", the young girl said as she reached over and threw her arms around Julia, wrapping her in a big hug of relief.

"It's going to be all right", Julia said as she hugged the young girl and glanced around at the attention that they were drawing. "Now, let's get to the car and get out of here so you can tell me what's going on."

Julia took Alicia by the hand and together, they went back outside and were headed for Julia's car when a man stepped out of the darkness in front of them, with a gun in hand.

"Hold it, bitch", the man said as he pointed the gun at the two women.

"Please... no", Alicia started to say, but Julia cut her off.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Put that damn gun away and step out of our way!", Julia said to the man.

""I've been chasing this mutie for too long", the man said, "and I'm taking her with me. And if you don't shut your trap woman, I'll..."

His words were cut off as an arrow came flying through the air and struck the man, disrupting every muscle in his body and shocking him into unconciousness.

Julia sighed in relief as Dani Moonstar stepped out of the shadows.

"Let's get to the car and get out of here", Dani said quickly. "That jerk probably has friends and we don't want to be here when they come looking for him."

"Is he... dead", Alicia asked as they stepped around the fallen body.

"Just unconcious", Dani said. "My arrow was a manifestation of my powers and I just disrupted his entire nervous system. He'll be ok in a little while."

"Powers?", Alicia repeated with a strange look on her face.

"Yeah, my name is Dani Moonstar and I'm an associate of Dr. Hoffman's. And I'm a mutant."

"Oh wow", Alicia said as they reached the car.

Moving quickly, Dani, Julia and Alicia climbed into the car and took off, headed back to the Stoddard Institute.

A short time later, Julia pulled the car to the garage and, along with Dani and their new friend, Alicia, quickly moved inside the vast building that would serve as the Stoddard Institute. Almost immediately upon entering the building, the trio was greeted by Barnabas Collins.

"Julia, what happened? Willie told me you called and I headed over here immediately", Barnabas said.

"Don't worry Barnabas", Julia smiled. "Dani was with me."

"And who is this young lady?", Barnabas asked, noticing Alicia standing there, unsure of what to say or do.

"This is Alicia Gentry", Julia answered. "Her father was a former associate of mine. Alicia called and needed us, so we went to get her."

"I see", Barnabas said. "Welcome to the Institute, Miss Gentry."

"Thank you", Alicia said quietly to the pale, yet handsome man.

"We're going to the kitchen now to get Alicia some grub and find out exactly what her story is", Dani said. "Care to join us?"

"Lead the way, ladies", Barnabas said with a small smile.

And with that, the four headed down the hallway and towards the kitchen of the Institute.

Quentin and Mantis approached the airport hub where they had been told to go.

"This one doesn't see anyone waiting for us", Mantis said. "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

"This is where Xaiver told me to come", Quentin replied. "And that's Xaiver's private jet on the runway. I recognize it from some pictures that the Icepick, Bobby, showed me while we were hanging out together one night at the Avengers Castle in England. The Professor has several small private jets available for use when the official X-Plane isn't viable."

"Maybe we're just early", Mantis replied.

"Or I'm just running late", a voice echoed out as Kitty Pryde, also known as the X-Man called Shadowcat, stepped into the room. "Sorry I'm late, but traffic was a pain getting here. I'm Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat. I get to be your pilot today."

"Nice to meet you, Kitty", Quentin said to the young lady. "I'm Quentin and this is Mantis."

"Yeah, the werewolf and Starr's mom", Kitty smiled. "The two of you are very big topics around the school."

Seeing the look on their faces, she added, "Don't worry. It's all good!"

"So you're the lucky one who gets to fly us to Forks?", Quentin asked. "How did you end up with transport duty?"

"Actually, I volunteered", Kitty said. "It was either me doing this or working on reconfiguring and matinence of the Danger Room. And I haven't been out west in a while so there you go."

"I hear you", Quentin laughed, automatically liking this charmng young lady.

"We'll be leaving in a moment", Kitty said. "And by the way, have either of you talked to the Professor or Hank today?"

"Not since last night", Quentin answered. "Why?"

"We'll be making a detour to Los Angeles after we leave Forks", Kitty said. "Beast has two strays he wants us to pick up and bring home."

"Strays?", Mantis asked.

"A couple of young kids that Hank knows, both mutants, who will be coming back and most likely be students at the school", Kitty said. "Hank was on the phone with them this morning, so he probably just hasn't had the chance to tell you yet. He gets a little scattered-brained sometimes."

"What kind of powers do these kids have?", Quentin asked.

"The one I've met, Link, is a telekenetic. Nice guy", Kitty said. "The other kid, Mickey... well, his nickname is Poltergeist. Does that tell you anything?"

"This is going to be a fascinating trip", Quentin sighed.

"Two mutants and a werewolf", Mantis smiled. "This should be an experience indeed."

"Well, strap in so I can get us in the air", Kitty said as she climbed into the pilot's seat. "Let's get this show on the road."

Several hours later in teh kitchen at the Institute, Alicia had revealed how her father had died several months earlier, and rather than go live with some distant relatives, she had ran away and had been living on the streets, taking odd jobs to survive. It was a rough life, but she was adapting and had managed a small apartment of her own when she starting getting headaches. Then one day, she was relaxing in her bath tub and just seemed to melt away into the water, actually becoming one with the tub of water. She managed to compose herself and things went back to normal, but that's when she realized she was a mutant. She had researched at the local library and as time went on, actually became proficent at this new ability to change her body into water and back. Alicia managed to resume her life, but one night, was ambused by a group of street trash that tried to rape her. She used her new-found abilities to escape the group, but in doing so, caught the attention of the Friends Of Humanity. Several times, they tried to capture her, but she always managed to barely escape. Not sure what to do, Alicia remembered that her dad had always told her that if she needed help and he wasn't around, to go see Dr. Julia Hoffman in a small Massachusetts town called Collinsport. So using the last of her resources, Alicia had hopped on a bus and ridden across country in search of Julia.

As she finished telling her story, Alicia looked around the table at the three people who had been listening to her, Julia, Barnabas and Dani, to gauge their reaction.

"My goodness", Julia exclaimed. "You've certainly had quite an adventure."

"So what do we do now?", Alicia asked. "I don't mean to burden you with my problems, but I didn't know what else to do."

"You did corrrectly", Julia said. "Your father was a valued friend and associate and he was right to tell you to come here. I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Starting off by giving you a room to get some rest", Dani said. "And then contacting Charles so we can get his imput on this."

"Of course", Julia said. "And I'll need to give you a full examination... but seeing how exhausted you seem, it can wait for a few days."

"Dani, can you take Alicia to her room? Dolly has already prepared one for her in the student wing."

"Will do", Dani said. "I've got some extra clothes that should fit you too", she told Alicia.

"We'll talk more later", Julia told Alicia as she gave the young woman a hug.

After Dani took Alicia to her room, Julia turned to Barnabas.

"So what do you think?", Julia asked the brooding man.

"I think we have ourselves a new student", Barnabas said quietly. "I'll investigate to make sure her story is valid, but it seems to me that she's exactly the kind of young person that this school is supposed to attempt to help."

"I agree", Julia said. "But what about the so-called Friends of Humanity... if they're chasing her, they won't stop and we may end up having problems."

"I'll take care of that personally", Barnabas told Julia. "It shouldn't be hard to locate any strangers in Collinsport and persuade them to drop the issue."

"I"m not sure if that's the best option", Julia said, "but I'm really at a lost as to what to do."

"It's what needs to be done", Barnabas said grimly. "And believe me, I can be very persuasive when I need be."

"I don't like it, but do what you must, Barnabas", Julia sighed. "Meanwhile, I'll contact some people out west and see what I can verify of Alicia's story."

"And don't forget to call Charles Xaiver", Barnabas reminded her. "He needs to know about our newest student."

Julia picked up her cell phone.

"I'll call him right now", she said.

"And I'm headed over to Collinwood", Barnabas said. "If you need me, call."

And with that, Barnabas walked out of the room as Julia dialed a number on her phone.

Meanwhile at the Xaiver Institute...

"Yukio, are you sure about this?", Logan, also known as the X-Man, Wolverine asked as he spoke into the phone. "No, I trust your judgement, darlin. Do you need me to come to Japan? Okay, if you say so. Just bring her on here to the Mansion. Yeah, call me back when you have the flight information and I'll meet ya at the airport."

Logan hung up the phone.

"What's wrong, Logan?", Storm asked her friend and teammate as he hung up the phone. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Got problems in Japan and Yukio is getting worried about 'Kiko's safety", Logan said. "She thinks that 'Kiko would be safer here with us for the time being."

"Your foster daughter, Akiko? Yukio has good judgement and if she believes so, she's probably correct", Storm said. "So what's the problem?"

"Don't get me wrong", Logan said. "You know that, 'Ro. But the Mansion isn't a safe place for a kid either. Not with the recent attacks."

"I see your point", Storm said. "But maybe we have an alternative."

"What? At the Academy with Frost and Irish? I trust Sean, but I don't think Frost and 'Kiko would get along too well."

"What about the new school?", Storm suggested.

"The one with the werewolf and the vampire?", Logan said. "I think Chuck's losing it with that deal."

"Have you met Quentin or Barnabas Collins yet?", Storm asked.

"I've met a Barnabas Collins once, a long, long time ago. Not sure if it's the same person or not. But since he's a vamp, most likely it is."

"Well, they've got Charles confidence, as well as the support of the Avengers. Both Collins are reserve members. Dani is going there to help out too."

"I'll think about it", Logan said. "But for now, I'm gonna go get a brew."

"It's something to consider, Logan", Storm said.

"Yeah", Logan said. "It'd be safer than having 'Kiko living here at the Mansion. But with strangers?"

"To Akiko, we're all strangers", Storm mentioned. "Just think about it."

"I will darlin', I will...", Logan replied.

Back at the Stoddard Institute...

"Your medical examination didn't show any problems, Alicia", Julia told the younger woman. "But we also want to learn more about your mutant abilities. What can you tell me about them?"

"Well, I can change into water vapor just by wanting to", Alicia said.

"Can you control the change?", Julia asked. "Your whole body or just parts?"

"I can do either", Alicia said. "And even as water, I'm stil concious and coherent and in full control of my thoughts and actions."

"Amazing", Julia replied.

Barnabas Collins walked into the room at that point.

"Good evening ladies", Barnabas said.

"Hello Barnabas", Julia said.

"Hi Mr. Collins", Alicia said quietly.

"I just got back", Barnabas said. "And I wanted the two of you to know that you have nothing to fear from the so-called Friends of Humanity any more."

"You dealt with them?", Julia asked.

"It wasn't hard to locate them", Barnabas said. "And I believe that I've convinced them to leave Collinsport and never return."

"How did you do that, Mr. Collins?", Alicia asked.

"Barnabas can be a very persuasive individual", Julia quickly said. "If he says they're gone, then you can be assured that they're gone."

"So what were we talking about before I walked in?", Barnabas asked.

"Alicia was telling me about her powers", Julia said. "She's able to change her form into water."

"Amazing", Barnabas said. ""And you remain in control of yourself, even when changed?", he asked Alicia.

"Not so much at first, but I've gotten better with practice", Alicia said.

"So have you given any thoughts to what you want to do in the future", Barnabas asked Alicia. "Will you be staying here with us at the school?"

"I've been talking to Dr. Hoffman and I really don't have anywhere else to go", Alicia admitted. "I'd like to stay and learn more about my powers."

"Excelent", Barnabas said. "Of course, the final decision belongs to Charles Xaiver, but I don't see any problems. I think we can safely say welcome to the Stoddard Institute."

At that moment, Dolly Donahue, the housekeeper, walked into the room.

"Morning everyone", she said. "Mr. Collins, I didn't know you were here. Can I get you some coffee or anything?"

"No, thank you", Barnabas smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Mr. Collins, the other one, Quentin, just called. He and Miss Mantis will be back tonight with three new students."

"Three?", Julia said. "I thought they were only going after one person."

"So did I", Barnabas said.

"Well, he said three", Dolly said. "Be glad to see it too. This place needs more young faces."

"I wonder who he's bringing back?", Julia pondered. "And what kind of powers they have?"

"Excuse me, but who's Quentin Collins?", Alicia asked.

"He's my cousin and he's the Headmaster for the school", Barnabas said. "You'll like him."

"And... did they say Mantis?", Alicia asked.

"Mantis is a former Avenger. She's also Jacques... you'll meet him later today, she his mother. She's quite the character herself", Julia remarked.

"You mean... the Mantis, the super hero from the Avengers... she's here. Wow!", Alicia said.

"You've heard of her", Barnabas asked with an amused look.

"Heck yeah", Alicia said. "She's amazing!"

"Well, you'll be able to meet her tonight when she and Quentin get back", Julia smiled. "She's one of the administrators here at the Institute."

"Wow! This is going to be great", Alicia laughed. "I can't wait!"

Suddenly, the mood was erupted by the sounds of thunder filling the sky.

"What the heck is that?", Dolly asked.

"Sounds like thunder", Julia said.

"But the skies are clear", Barnabas said. "I was just outside."

Jacques suddenly came running into the room.

"Hey, I think we've got a visitor", he said. "There's someone standing outside the Institute. Two people."

"Do you recognize them", Barnabas asked.

"How did they get on to the school grounds?", Julia asked.

"Looks like Hercules", Jacques said. "But I'm not sure."

"Let's go see", Barnabas said. "Jacques, come with me. Julia, you take Dolly and Alicia to the sub-basement."

A buzz filled the air and Dani Moonstar's voice came out over a speaker.

"Listen up. We've got visitors. I'm going to intercept in the yard. Back-up would be nice."

"We're on our way, Dani", Barnabas said.

WIth that, Jacques transformed into a ball of light and vanished into the air with a loud popping sound while Barnabas quickly morphed into a large bat and took off, flying through a large window, headed for the outside. Meanwhile, Julia took Dolly and Alicia by the arms and led them to the Medi-Center, which was designated a secure area.

Dani moved quickly through the house and came outside through a side exit. She moved quickly through the brush and approached the front of the house, where two figures stood waiting. Dani looked and slowed down, smiling. She recognized the intruder.

"Hercules, hello", she shouted as she stepped into sight.

"Yo, fair Moonstar", Hercules bellowed with a smile. "How fare thee this fine morning."

"Doing good, Herc", Dani said.

A ball of light and loud popping noise and Jacques appeared as well.

"Hey Herc... I thought that was you!", he said.

"Friend Jacques... and best of the morn to thee as well. But surely thou art not alone?"

"No, they're not", a voice rang out as Barnabas Collins appeared. "How are you, Avenger?"

"A warm welcome by all", Hercules bellowed with a large smile. "Tis' fine to see all of thee again!"

"And you as well", Barnabas said. "Dani, will you let Julia know that it's a false alarm and Hercules is here."

"Will do", Dani said as she opened her radio. "See you later, Herc!"

"So, what brings you here, Hercules?", Barnabas asked. "Not that you're not always welcome, but to see you pop up out of the blue without notifying us first is a bit odd."

"My apologies if I alarmed thee", Hercules said. "Twas not my intention, but I just came from fair Olympus and had no way to forwarn thee of my visit. As for why, I present to thee my nephew, the son of Diana, Goddess of the Moon and Ward of noble Athena herself... this is Daniel Robinson. He be half mortal and half god, and a mutant as well, and I wish for thee to accept him as thy student at this temple of learning."

"You want this young man to be a student here?", Barnabas asked, not sure if he heard Hercules correctly.

"Indeed", Hercules smiled. 'Tis the wishes of Athena herself and the son of Zeus agrees. Daniel is a honorable and valiant youth who has lived on Olympus for the past few years and learned of his godly heritage, but also must learn of the world of mortals, as well as the world of mutants, being that he is both. So will thee accept thy youth among thou students?"

"I remember hearing about you, Daniel, from when you visited the Avengers in England", Barnabas said. "You can communicate with animals, I believe."

"Yes sir", Daniel said.

"Well, if you're wanting to join us here, it would be an honor to have you as part of our student class", Barnabas smiled.

"Thank you sir. You won't regret it!", Daniel said.

"Tis a proud moment when a child of Olympus hath joined thy school", Hercules said. "Now, let us celebrate thusly and thou can give the son of Zeus a tour of thy facilities."

"Why don't I take Daniel up to my office and get him enrolled, while Jacques gives you a tour of the school", Barnabas suggested.

"Sounds like a fine idea", Hercules smiled. "Come youth, and I shall tell thee the stories of my adventures known as the Twelve Labors while you show me thy school."

"Sure, Herc. Sounds great", Jacques said as he tossed a dirty look at Barnabas, who pretended not to notice.

Jacques and Hercules walked off. Barnabas turned to Daniel and spoke.

"You seem a bit hesitant", he noted. "Is this really what you want?"

"I'm not happy about leaving Olympus", Daniel admitted. "I will miss my animals and friends. But Athena thinks this is necessary to preserve my mortal heritage, so who am I to complain?"

"Let's go get you enrolled and find you a room", Barnabas said. "It won't be so bad."

Later that evening, after Hercules had departed and Quentin and Mantis had returned home, with three new students, Bradley Black, Lorne Lincoln, who went by the name Link, and Mickey Silk (Poltergeist) in tow, Barnabas, Quentin, Julia, Mantis and Dani sat in Quentin's office.

"So it looks like we've got quite an grouping here of kids", Quentin said. "I've got the boys settled in their rooms."

"Definitely", Julia said. "And from what I understand, we'll be getting at least one more."

"That's right", Quentin said. "I haven't had the chance to tell the rest of you yet, but I got a phone call earlier from Professor Xaiver. Two more students will be coming over from Weschester in a few days."

"Two more", Barnabas said. "Who are the new young people you're speaking of?"

"Well, one is a young Japanese girl named Akiko. She doesn't have any powers, but she's Wolverine's foster daughter", Quentin said.

"Akiko?", Dani said. "I've met her. Very intelligent young woman. Reminds me a lot of Wolvie."

"Do you think it's safe to bring a non-powered child in a group situation like this one", Julia asked.

"For most kids, no", Dani said, "but Akiko isn't most kids. She's a trained martial artist and has had ninja training as well. She's quite a capable young woman."

"Who's the other student you mentioned?", Mantis asked.

"A young speedster by the name of Jo Ann Steen", Quentin said. "She's sixteen years old and has powers similar to the Avenger, Quicksilver."

"So we've got a ninja, a speedster, a werewolf, two telekenetics, a girl who can change herself into water, a teleporting empath and a demi-god who talks to animals being taught by a vampire, a werewolf, a Valkyrie, the Celestial Madonna and a doctor who just retuned from the dead", Dani said.

"In a nutshell, I believe you've got it", Quentin smirked.

"Well, if nothing else, things certainly won't be boring", Julia smiled.

"So what are we going to call them?", Dani asked.

"What do you mean?", Quentin asked.

"Well, my class was called the New Mutants. The original class at the Massachusetts Academy was called The Hellions. The new class at the Academy is called Generation X. So what kind of nickname will we pin on these kids? It's kind of a tradition", Dani explained.

"Maybe we should let the students decide their own team name", Barnabas suggested.

"And of course they'll need code names", Dani said. "Just in case they are ever forced to use their powers in public, it can help them maintain some anonymity."

"We'll allow them to choose their own code-names too", Julia said. "After all, they have to live with them."

"This one thinks that the youngesters have already decided to recity those matters", Mantis said.

"What do you mean, Mantis?", Julia asked.

"This one's son mentioned to her that the new students would be spending time together to get to know one another tonight, and as we all know, he was already a student at Xaiver's school..."

"So he would know the traditions and get the ball rolling with the new kids", Dani said.

"So this one would suspect that even as we speak, the youth are doing the same and working on their code names, as well as a possible group name."

"That's great", Dani said.

"Is it?", Barnabas commented. "Who knows what kind of crazy name those young minds will come up with. Remember, they represent us and the school."

"What's that?", Julia gently chided. "Barnabas Collins concerned about image? What is this world coming too?"

Barnabas gave Julia a dirty look, followed by a small smile.

"We can bring it up tomorrow morning at the first Assembly", Quentin said. "We'll be giving out class schedules and working on setting up training schedules then too."

"Will there be any other students coming?", Mantis asked. "Or will this be it for now?"

"For now, this is it", Quentin said. "We may end up with more students as time goes on, but for the time being, I think we're set."

"I've set up physicals for everyone over the next few days and then we can begin physical training and start working with the kids on their powers", Julia said.

"I've already contacted Hank McCoy and he's sending me drills that were made with Quicksilver in mind, as well as drills made for the former Avenger known as Sandman, which I can adapt to work for Alicia. So we'll be able to start working with Alicia and Jo Ann almost immediately. Wolvie is sending a training routine over for Akiko and I'll be working with Link, Mickey and Bradley since they have powers that I'm familiar with that are similar to Jean Grey's and my best friend, Raine's", Dani said.

"And I will be working on training the children in forms of martial arts and self-defense", Mantis said. "This one would also suggest that Quentin works out with Bradley and they help train each other in adaption to their wolf personas."

"That's not a bad idea", Quentin admitted. "My wolf form is a bit wild and could use some refinement in the fighting style. Maybe Dani can run some of those drills she mentioned with me in my wolf form as well."

"Actually, I'd like to get both you and Barnabas in the Danger Room to run some drills and really push you guys in the use of your abilities", Dani admittted.

"That would be... interesting", Barnabas admitted.

"And this one would be glad to work with both of you on your fighting styles", Mantis smiled. "While both of you are skilled fighters, there is much area for improvement and that could be important, should your powers ever fail you."

"It can't hurt", Quentin admittted. "What do you think, Barnabas?"

"I long to see the day that I no longer have these powers for that would mean the curse has ended", Barnabas said grimly. "But there is wisdom in your words and I am willing to learn what I can."

"Excellent", Mantis smiled. "This one is looking forward to working with each of you."

"So we're pretty much all on track on what we need to be doing?", Quentin asked of the group.

"We'll work with the students, both individually as well as in groups to not only expand their education, but also train in survival skills and the use of their assorted powers, both as singles and as part of a team", Dani said.

"I just thought of something", Julia remarked. "I'll be teaching biology and physics and I know that Dani will be helping with the business and math classes."

"And I'll be working with the children on history and ethics", Barnabas said.

"And that's all well and good, but who's going to handle the more general stuff, the day to day classes and the basics?", Julia asked.

"Well, we'll be getting different members of the X-Men and Avengers in for guest lectures", Dani said.

"Well, we lucked up because I thought of that", Quentin said. "Dolly will be helping out in that area. She's a former high school teacher with a background in general education."

"That's all well and good, but...", Julia started to say, but Quentin cut her off.

"I wasn't finished", he smiled. "Dolly will be helping out as needed, but I made some phone calls and hired a very special lady to come down and help us out as a teacher."

"Who?", Julia asked.

"Someone that you and Barnabas should be very familiar with", Quentin smiled. "She helped us on our recent trip to the Underworld."

Suddenly, the sound of a ringing doorbell echoed throughout the house.

"And that should be her right there", Quentin smiled as he got up and went to answer the door.

Quentin opened the door and lightning flashed, revealing the shape of an elderly woman holding a black cat.

"Hello everyone. My name is Agatha Harkness. And I'm very happy to be here at your school."

Meanwhile, as the adults were adapting to the idea that the witch, Agatha Harkness, would be teaching at their school, the students were together and discussing matters of their own.

"So what they're going to do is give us code-names and ask us to decide on a team name as well", Jacques told the other students.

"How do you know this", Mickey Silk asked.

"That's what they did at Xaiver's other schools. It's kind of a tradition.", Jacques replied. "So I think we should beat them to the punch and have our code names, as well as our team names decided before they bring it up."

"So how do we do this?", Alicia asked. "I ain't never went by no other name that my own."

"Let's just start first by going around the room and introducing ourselves", Jacques said. "We can say who we are, what our powers are, and what name we want to use. And then, after everyone has picked a code name to use, then we can work on deciding a team name."

"Who wants to start?", Link asked.

"I will", Jacques said. "My name is Jacques and I'm an empath, as well as a long range teleporter. My Mom is Mantis and my father is a member of the alien race called the Cotati, so I'm only half human. My destiny is to be something called the Celestial Messiah, although I've decided to write my own destiny. And I go by the code name of Starr, since I used to live in outer space. Who's next?"

"Well, my name is Lorne Lincoln", Link said. "But I've been called Link for as long as I can remember. I'm a telekenetic with talents of mime, juggling and cleaning up after Mickey."

"Very funny", Mickey said. "Well, my name is Mickey Silk, but most people refer to me as Poltergeist. I'm not sure if I'm the poltergeist or if there is a poltergeist that lives in me, but I've got telekenetic powers and when I get scared or upset, things go crazy. I've gotten more control over things as I've gotten older, but it still scares me sometimes."

"Only a fool is not scared by what they can't control", Akiko said. "My name is Akiko and I'm from Japan. I don't have any powers like the rest of you, but I've been trained in combat, tracking and survival and ninja by some of the very best in the world, Yukio and my foster father, Wolverine. And if I must use a code-name, I will be known as "The Rose"

"Isn't that a flower", Mickey asked.

"I don't know", Akiko replied. "But Yukio always called me by that name when I was little and she was telling me good night."

"Works for me", Jacques said. "What about you, Bradley?"

"My name is Bradley Black and I'm a proud member of the Quiluete indian tribe", Bradley responded. "I'm what you would commonly refer to as a werewolf, meaning that I can shape-shift into the form of a large, gray wolf. And henceforth, I shall be called Black Wolf."

Alicia spoke up next.

"Well, my name is Alicia Gentry and I have the power to change part or all of my body into water and control water as well, through whar Dr. Hoffman told me, is psionic means. And as for a name, I think I'll be called Vapor."

"My name is Daniel Robinson", Daniel spoke up next. "My father is a mortal man, but my mother is the Greek Goddess of the Moon, Diana and I am the ward of Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom. I've lived on Olympus, but now, my family wants me to embrace my mortal heritage and live on earth. I am also a mutant with the ability to speak to and communicate with most forms of animal life.

"Wow", Alicia said. "From Olympus?"

"Come on man, tell the truth", Bradley said.

"I am telling the truth", Daniel said. "And is it really so hard to believe considering your own origins?"

"It's true", Jacques said. "Hercules himself brought Daniel here."

"Cool", Mickey said.

"So what code name are you going to use", Link asked.

"I don't know", Daniel said.

"We'll get back to you on that", Jacques smiled. "And who's left? Jo Ann?"

"Well, my name is Jo Ann Steen and I can move at super-speeds, kind of like that Quicksilver guy or that one in the comics, The Flash. And as for my nickname, I want to be known as Streak."

"So there you go", Jacques said. "We've all got nicknames we can use, except for Daniel. Thought of anything yet?"

"Not really", Daniel said.

"I know", Bradley interjected. "We'll just call you Animal since you talk to animals."

"That's not fair", Alicia said.

"Well, how about Piper?", Jo Ann said. "I remember a story about a Piper leading all the mice and rodents out of Ireland."

"I think it was Scotland", Link said, "but I see where you're coming from. He talked to the mice through his music and they listened and since Daniel can talk to animals too..."

"Hmmmmm! Piper", said Daniel. "I like it! And by the way, I do know how to play the pipes. I was taught by Apollo himself."

"So Piper it is for Daniel", Jacques laughed. "So we've all got code names. Now we need to settle on a group name. Any suggestions?"

Everyone looked around at each other and shoulders shrugged.

Finally, Bradley spoke up.

"I know the perfect name for this group", he said. "We're like a family... a pack. So why not just use the group name Wolfpack?"

"I don't know. We're not all wolves", Link said.

"I kind of like it", Mickey said.

"As do I", Daniel said.

"Let's take a vote", Jacques said. "All in favor, raise your hands."

He looked around at his friends who had raised their hands.

"All opposed", Jacques asked.

Only Link raised his hand.

"So it looks like the ayes have it", Jacques said.

"So who wants to tell everyone downstairs", Jo Ann said.

"We'll do it in the morning at the Assembly", Alicia said.

"Heck yeah! Long live the Wolfpack", Bradley laughed.

The next morning was the first school assembly. Quentin Collins spoke to the students about what was expected of them at the new Stoddard Institute, followed by brief words by all of the prominent members of staff, Barnabas, Julia Hoffman, Mantis, Dani Moonstar, Dolly Donahue and Agatha Harkness. And then the students were given the opportunity to speak.

One by one, the students gave their names and new code-names that they had decided upon the night before. And they spoke of what they hoped to accomplish in their lives, in their future, while at the school and beyond. And a vow, a committment, was made as each of these men and women, human, mutant, vampire, werewolf, demi-god, alien, witch, etc... all would work together to learn, to achieve, to better themselves and the world around them.

And finally, as a special way to really seal the deal, Agatha Harkness, at the urging of Headmaster Quentin Collins, cast a spell of great magic that filled the air. And a box appeared. And in that box were rings, with a special engravement of a wolf howling at the moon, surrounded by the school colors and logo.

"And this final gift, from us to you", Quentin told the staff and students, "is a physical symbol of the bond we now all share, not just as members of the Stoddard Institute of Higher Learning, but as friends, and family... and a team. We're in this together and sink or swim, we're here to make a difference and not just succeed, but thrive. Long live the Stoddard Institute and long live the Wolfpack!"

And everyone broke into a loud cheer, for a new era had definitely began.

The End...(?)


End file.
